


Tu es mon guerrier

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [206]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm praying every fucking Day to see Zimbo and Luki together again, Jan has issues, Lukas Hradecky is a good bro, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas n'aurait jamais pensé que quelque chose d'aussi horrible puisse arriver à son Jan...





	Tu es mon guerrier

Tu es mon guerrier

Niko n'aimait pas spécialement le retard, quand c'était ses joueurs, il pouvait laisser passer parce que ça lui faisait mal de les réprimandait devant leurs yeux de chien battu, quand c'était lui (souvent à cause d'Ante) il s'en voulait pendant longtemps. Mais il y avait ce genre de situation où il avait de mauvais pressentiments pour ses joueurs, et aujourd'hui, il avait de sales frissons alors qu'il ne voyait pas Jan arriver. Lukas était celui qui le connaissait le mieux, le finlandais était à côté de lui en train de lui faire part de son inquiétude, Niko ne savait pas comment le calmer, l'angoisse les possédait tous les deux

Et plus le temps passait, plus les choses se compliquaient. L'équipe avait compris la situation, et ils attendaient autant qu'eux, leurs entraînements peu à peu perturbés, Ante passa d'ailleurs un bras autour de sa taille.

''Putain Jan !''

Lukas s'exclama alors qu'ils voyaient arriver Jan, presque évanoui, tenu bras-dessus-bras-dessous par Moppes et Robbie. Niko serra des dents, Hradecky sprintant vers l'autre gardien, il le fit aussi malgré la peur qui rongeait ses entrailles, Ante derrière lui et peut-être Alex. Son frère e l'entraîneur des gardiens déposèrent Jan sur le sol, Niko voyait à peine sa poitrine se soulever, mais le plus inquiétant restait que le gardien avait le visage couvert de sang et d'échymoses. Putain qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Il envoya un regard inquiet à son frère, mais ne reçut rien de plus qu'un regard aussi perdu que lui...

______________________

Lukas se sentait totalement inutile, il ne pouvait que serrer désespérément la main d'un Jan endormi, le fixant pour comprendre ses blessures. Il était le dernier restant à l'infirmerie du club, il était épuisé mais il ne voulait pas laisser Zimbo seul, pas encore, alors il se forçait à rester éveillé. Lukas pouvait sentir sur lui l'horrible sentiment d'injustice tordre son ventre, pourquoi sur tous les habitants de Francfort, pourquoi Jan avait-il été celui battu par un inconnu ? Pourquoi ?! Lukas serra plus fort la main de Zimmermann, c'était tellement injuste, il ne pouvait qu'être énervé, il ne fulminait pas encore mais Dieu savait qu'il le voulait. Il déserra sa prise quand il vit les yeux de son ami s'ouvrir lentement, papillonant à cause de la luminosité, Lukas se réjouissait de le voir reprendre conscience alors que son visage avait été nettoyé du sang séché pour placer des bandages autour de sa tête, des gazes sur ses joues et un pansement pour garder en place son nez. Lukas croisa le regard de Jan, totalement perdu et inquiet.

''Lu... Luki... Qu'est-ce que...?'' Zimbo lui demanda en le fixant, paniqué

''Tu es à l'infirmerie du club, on est le soir, on t'a retrouvé ce matin tabassé par quelqu'un, tu as des souvenirs ?'' Lukas aida Jan à s'asseoir lentement sur le lit blanc, il savait pour les côtés cassées et ne voulait pas aggraver la chose

''Lukas, je ne me... J'ai juste des souvenirs...''

''Je suis là pour en parler mon grand, compte sur moi.''

''Un gars me frappant... Je titube pour arriver au plus près du club... Moppes, Robert... Toi et Niko au-dessus de moi...''

''Ok... Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant Zimbo, d'accord ?''

''Lukas. Je vais bien, je suis sûr que je peux rentrer chez moi ce soir.''

''Hors de question que je te laisse quitter l'infirmerie, tu vas dormir ici et te reposer !''

''Luki, j'ai pris assez de repos en 2014 et 2015.'' La voix de Jan était triste

''Une blessure à ce moment-là ?'' Lukas reprit la main de Zimmermann dans la sienne

''Une tumeur.''

''Quoi ?'' Lukas sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale

''J'avais une tumeur dans le crâne, je l'ai découverte à temps après un choc à la tête, j'ai passé une opération et depuis je vais mieux, enfin, j'ai une cicatrice à l'arrière de ma tête et l'un des mes tatouages est la date de l'opération, mais je vais bien.''

''Oh Jan... Tu es... Tu es incroyable Jan.'' Lukas prit doucement son coéquipier dans ses bras

''Lukas... Je n'ai rien d'incroyable...''

''Bien sûr que si ! Tu es encore là après tout ça, tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connais !''

''Je vis juste ma vie Luki, je ne fais pas grand chose d'autre.''

''Je t'aime tellement Jan, je ne veux pas te perdre...'' Lukas murmura contre le cou de Jan, il ne bougea pas quand ce dernier tapota son dos

''Moi non plus Lukas... Merci d'être là...''

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à préciser que Jan a bel et bien eu une tumeur.


End file.
